


【GGAD】爱无罪

by 9_hhh



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 07:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9_hhh/pseuds/9_hhh





	【GGAD】爱无罪

克里登斯的出生是个意外，但这并不代表邓布利多不爱他，所以当格林德沃用他那擅长蛊惑人心的唇舌说出真相的时候，邓布利多分神了。

原本势均力敌的双方立刻分出胜负。一个简单的快速禁锢咒就让近乎全能的巫师失去了反抗的能力——他被捆绑在自己房间的椅子上动弹不得。说不懊恼是不可能的，邓布利多尝试着活动了一下被束缚住的手腕，却遭到了绳索更用力的反噬，直至力道大的他再也握不住魔杖，不得不松开因血流不畅而苍白的手指，那股见鬼的力量才略微放松了些。

“你很惊讶我们的儿子还活着？还是惊讶他和你妹妹一样变成了默然者？当年你在他刚出生不久就把他送走，有没有想到会是这个结果？船沉没的时候，你是伤心还是彻底松了口气？”格林德沃带着恶意的责问在耳边响起，“回答我，阿不思。”接踵而来的问题让邓布利多有些招架不住的心脏隐隐作痛起来，但也仅仅只是有些罢了。漫长的时光将他打磨的光滑并且坚硬，曾经情感丰沛的内心，在无数个难眠的夜晚熬成了干涸的荒芜。

“你瞒着我生了个孩子，阿不思我没想到你真的能怀孕。”

湿热的气息钻进敏感的耳洞，邓布利多狠狠的哆嗦了一下，但很快就恢复成了原本神态自若的样子，他已经不是当年戈德里克山谷里那个心无城府的少年了，“是啊，真遗憾你现在才知道。”

轻曼的语调犹如叹息般随性，格林德沃恨他这副从容的姿态，他想撕开这层伪装让他袒露赤裸的真实。他确实这么做了，丝帛衬衫在指尖开裂，格林德沃快意的看到邓布利多难以置信的睁大了眼睛。

在那段不算太长的彼此交付身心的岁月里，他们热情而坦荡，邓布利多向他倾诉自己身体的秘密，格林德沃还记得自己第一次打开那对羞涩的膝盖时，那种直冲脑门的气血翻涌。他的爱人有一副完整的女性生殖器官，原本光洁的阴囊处裂开一道豁口，黏连的褶皱深处包藏着粉嫩小巧的雌穴和狭窄潮湿的阴道，它太小了，哪怕被小指头轻轻刺入，也会疼痛的瑟缩起来，像世界上最珍贵的花蕊，脆弱迷人亟待采撷。格林德沃狠狠的蹂躏了它，将滚烫的浆液浇灌进稚嫩的内里，急不可耐的催熟他。但他没想到，邓布利多真的能孕育生命，并生下带着两人血脉的孩子。

如今他的身体已经不再年轻，原本消瘦坚硬的肌肉上生出一层薄薄的脂肪，手指触摸起来宛如奶油一样棉滑，意外的更加吸引人往深处探索。格林德沃的手掌顺着细白的侧颈往下游走，握住邓布利多的胸部大肆揉捏，听他双唇间泄露出急促的喘息，但很快牙齿就咬住了殷红的嘴唇，迷人的气息也就此中断。黑巫师不满的伸出舌尖舔舐对方倔强的唇角，手指用力拧着挺立的乳珠旋转。

“盖勒特，住手......”邓布利多克制不住的开始挣扎。格林德沃冰凉的手指在他体内点燃了一簇火苗，那个夏日之后就被他深埋在心底的渴望，罪恶的欲念，再次腾腾燃烧。梅林啊，他要如何才能把这一切从身体里剥离出去。

格林德沃却不管他在想什么，“你用这里哺育过他吗？”他深深含住邓布利多的乳肉，舌苔抵住凸起的肉粒用力一吸。底下的人像被拽上岸的鱼一样惊恐的弹起，又受制于绳索的捆绑不得不跌回座椅里。黑巫师着了魔一样的对着白嫩的胸脯又吸又舔，仿佛真的想从那里榨出点乳汁来。上半身酥麻刺痛的感觉引起了一连串的反应，哪怕再不愿意，邓布利多还是感觉到自己两腿间本不应该存在的洞穴里分泌出稠滑的液体，他别过脸难堪的绞紧双腿。

“想要了？”格林德沃轻笑出声，隔空轻点一下魔杖，邓布利多穿着整齐的西装裤顿时不翼而飞。曾经向他甘心敞开的双腿，如今紧紧合拢在一起，他在那双打着颤的大腿上摸了摸，久违的美好触感让他仿佛回到当年，格林德沃满足的慰叹一声，掰开他的膝盖，凑近头颅。

盖勒特在舔他，不是阴茎而是底下的雌穴，灵活的舌头快速钻进钻出，弄得里面汁水泛滥，邓布利多像被摄取了魂魄一样使不上力，理智告诉他应该推开腿间的那颗脑袋，但那根银舌头实在太厉害了，任何单薄的词句都无法形容他此刻的快慰。他咬着手背低喘，敏感的黏膜在舌尖舔舐下强烈的痉挛。

身下的躯体难耐的扭动着，格林德沃巨细无遗的玩弄他的私处，用手指、唇舌奸淫这副早就被他开发透彻的身体。粗糙的指腹夹着穴口的阴蒂拧动，又拉开肉唇舔食他的淫水，泥泞的内壁被手指搅弄得瑟缩不止。

“啊，啊......那里，不要！”当他指尖按到某一处时，邓布利多忽然猛烈挣扎，被把住膝弯的小腿在半空无助的蹬动，格林德沃有感知般冲着那一点快速戳刺，双唇朝他下身糜红的小嘴用力嘬吮，邓布利多很快呻吟着射出浓稠的精液，同时阴道不受控制的收缩着潮吹。

格林德沃抬起头，舔了舔下唇，手指蘸着他黏在股间沟沟哒哒的汁水，“阿不思，你的浓度让我确信你身边没有别人。”

他当然没有别人，事实上他难以启齿的秘密除了格林德沃之外从来没有让任何人知道过，那是他出生到现在仅有的一次亲密关系。但邓布利多现在没法给予他任何回应，各种意义上的，他在高潮的余韵中陷入恍惚，久未经人事的身体过分敏感，不需要任何触碰都在不停抽搐。禁锢咒语不知何时已经解除，邓布利多全身瘫软的被拖到柔软舒适的床上，格林德沃再一次分开他斜靠到一侧的双腿，拨开阴唇认真审视窄道入口，一条浅粉色的细线歪歪扭扭的从孔洞里延伸出来，那是生产时撕裂外阴留下的伤疤。邓布利多颤巍的伸出双手想要遮掩，格林德沃却拨开了他，执意触摸那块略微凸起的疤痕。

“No......Please......”邓布利多握住他的手腕，啜泣着祈求，在凛冽目光下袒露私处伤口的痛苦对他来说不亚于凌迟。

隔了好一会，格林德沃终于结束了这场无声的折磨，他两根手指并行插进眼前充满诱惑的下身，邓布利多阴道发育的并不成熟，像幼童一样狭细，他还记得自己第一次占有他时，耳边传来的压抑的抽气声。难以想象这里居然分娩过一个孩子，“阿尔，你明明能用咒语修复伤痕，却执意保留着它，为什么？”

他特意叫着两人相爱时用的溺名，这让邓布利多更加意乱情迷。为什么？他在欲望的洪波里禁不住遐想， 奥瑞留斯——现在已经被称为克里登斯了，是他无法磨灭的痛楚，在得知沉船的消息后他几乎疯癫，失控的魔力差点毁了整间屋子。天知道他有多爱这个孩子，他遮遮掩掩的十月怀胎，咬碎了牙齿坚持独自生产，忍受骨肉分离的煎熬将他送走，他想过此生再不相见，但他从来没有预设到阴阳两隔。无数个夜晚，他痛哭失声的站在厄里斯魔镜面前，他渴望看到自己早夭的孩子，但晦暗的镜面里从未出现过他的小婴儿，那个向来只展现人类最深沉欲望的镜子，一次又一次显现的永远只有，只有......那个男人而已......

“啊！”突如其来的剧痛让邓布利多惨叫一声，毫无防备的绷紧身体，格林德沃趁他分神时将勃起的阴茎一插到底，黑巫师无法容忍爱人的注意力从自己身上转移，他没有任何停顿的开始律动，殷红的鲜血顺着两人交合处流下，伴随着被撞散了的啜泣声。

邓布利多的味道一如记忆中那样美好， 在十几岁的年纪，他们和所有坠入爱河的年轻人一样四肢交缠在一起疯狂的做爱。少年巫师纤细的腰肢在起伏的摇摆中白得晃眼，他总是控制不住力道在他侧腰捏出淤青。那时他抽条生长的青涩身躯过于消瘦，连臀部都养不出多少肉来，不像现在，充满孕育过子嗣的成熟风韵。格林德沃收紧双手，捏着他如今丰美饱满的双丘，白花花的臀肉从十指缝隙间溢出，很快又被搓揉成粉嫩的红色，邓布利多凹陷的背脊在眼前脆弱的轻颤，甜美的喘息诱人堕落，他发狠得用力挺动胯部，捅得穴里水声四起。

食髓知味的肉体久违的得到满足，那根硬烫的阴茎造成的快感简直令人恐惧，邓布利多跪趴在床褥间细碎的呻吟，整个身体都瘫软下来，只有臀部被高高提起，这样敞着双腿被男人尽情享用的样子让他无比难堪，但他已经没有了反抗的力气，或者说，面对格林德沃，他从来都不懂得如何抗拒。撞击声不绝于耳，阴道被摩擦得肿胀酸软，他近乎麻木的被操干着，卓越的大脑早已意识不清，直到热烫的精液激射到体内，他一个激灵，忽然奋力挣扎起来，“不！不能射在里面！”

格林德沃知道他在担心什么，但邓布利多必须分毫不差的接纳他，他固定住巫师想要逃离的胯部，将阴茎死死卡进他身体中多出来的器官里。被内射的刺激让邓布利多小腹抽搐，半软的性器再次流出稀薄的精水，然而格林德沃并不打算放过他，他挤压着冠状顶端，像是要榨干每一滴水似的，硬是逼迫已经射不出东西的阴茎继续滴滴答答吐出清液。

“别捏了......里面什么都没有了......”邓布利多推拒着他的手，难以承受的摇晃脑袋，阴穴克制不住的用力收缩，完全锁住了格林德沃射进来的精液，他在绝望里闭目流泪。

“阿尔。”格林德沃抱住哭得抽噎的巫师，极尽温柔的抚摸他颤抖的腰背，“好了，别哭了。”他像哄孩子一样轻声哄着这个受人尊敬的智者，慢慢将阴茎从他体内拔出，红白混杂的浊液顷刻从红肿糜烂的孔洞里流出。

黑巫师轻念了一句荧光闪烁，分开他虚软的膝盖，俯下身仔细查看，确定柔嫩的雌穴并没有受到太大的伤害后开始着手清理自己弄进去的东西，虽然很想让他再次怀孕，但显然现在并不是一个很好的时机，也许最好的时机他已经永远错过了。

情绪逐渐平复，邓布利多在格林德沃视线死角不动声色的移动指尖，从被褥间摸到他落下的魔杖，他握紧着细长的木杖，迅速扬手指向对方。黑巫师愣了一秒，停下手上的动作抬起头。

邓布利多心脏剧烈跳动着，举在空中的手不停的颤动，只需要轻描淡写的挥动手腕，他就能让眼前这个令人闻风丧胆的逃犯从世界上彻底消失。

格林德沃那对幽深瞳孔正注视着他，在烛火下仿佛有无限缱绻的光从里面流淌出来，一如当年他们的每一次对视。所有愉悦和痛苦的记忆，急风骤雨般向他卷席而来，情窦初开的热烈渴望，惺惺相惜的共谋志向，分道扬镳的彻底决裂，胞妹惨死，兄弟反目，鲜活的生命在眼前血淋淋的消陨。全都的全部，纠缠着难以分割的爱恋和悔恨，从截然相反的两端拖拽着他，将他撕裂成两半。

“动手啊。”格林德沃嘴角扬起冷酷的弧度，那副气定神闲的样子简直可恶透顶。

但邓布利多本可以轻易念出复杂咒语的嘴唇却无法开启，僵硬的手臂也纹丝不动。梅林啊，他还是做不到......他轻易放掉了这个阻止生灵涂炭的机会。漆黑的魔杖掉落在床铺里，随之一起掉落的还有他绝望的热泪。

“别哭，阿尔，别哭。”格林德沃拥抱住他，亲吻他的泪眼和红唇，“你以为那只泥伏雷真的能从我身上偷走血咒的吊坠吗？那是我自愿送来给你的，我希望从此你将摆脱任何束缚，可能现在还不是时候，但总有一天你能够随心所欲。”

“总有一天......”邓布利多哽咽着，将光洁的手臂环上对方的脖颈，泄愤似的去揪他银白色的发尾，咬牙切齿道，“总有一天，我要亲手将你击溃。”

“好的，”格林德沃诡谲的异瞳在黑暗里灼灼发光，他微笑着含住爱人的唇，纵容而深情的拥吻他，“我等着你。”

他们都知道，那一天最终一定会来临。

-Fin-


End file.
